Detrás del Silencio
by Mysteric
Summary: Dos enmudecidos corazones se buscaban en secreto. Cuando uno levanta la voz, será suficiente para llegar al otro?. El silencio puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras. NanoFate


**Disclaimer**: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuese así, esto no sería un fic.

* * *

"_**No creo poder aguantarlo más, ya no más... Yo.. yo…"**_

"_**..Te amo."**_

_Dos enmudecidos corazones se buscaban en secreto. Cuando uno levanta la voz, será suficiente para llegar al otro?. El silencio puede ser interpretado de muchas maneras. NanoFate_

**-- **

**Detrás del Silencio.**

Liitha.-

o**O**o

Era de noche.

La luna bañaba con su luz a las dos oscuras siluetas paradas una frente a la otra.

"Q-Qué?" Dudó. El tiempo pasó, y sus ojos en un principio sorprendidos, ahora mostraban una profundidad que nunca había visto. Como si algo hubiera estado atrapado y ahora, había encontrado su salida.

Pero eso, su acompañante no lo notó "Nanoha yo… yo…" Los nervios la traicionaron, dejándola en el silencio.

Paso más tiempo. _Demasiado tiempo._

Y el White Devil lo comprendió… a su manera.

_Y sonrió_.

Si, sonrió aún con la persistente presión en su pecho.

"No tienes que decir nada, Fate." Respondió sonriente.

Mirando al cielo por unos momentos, volvió su mirada al semblante confundido de su compañera. "Creo que… creo que estará mejor así, nos ahorraremos palabras ves? Una buena ganancia para nuestras cuerdas vocales" Intentó bromear, como si eso solucionara el ambiente que las rodeaba, impresionando por el cambio brusco de ambiente a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

Al ver que la rubia abría la boca para probablemente responderle agregó "No pasa nada. Además, ya me lo esperaba, de veras."

_Aunque no se suponía que tendría que doler así._

Fate roló sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Si había algo que le exasperara de Takamachi, era cuando se ponía en el plan de 'Imitemos a una roca'.- "Nanoha, déjame hab…" Se vio interrumpida. De nuevo.

"Mou ¡Ya es tarde! Mañana me costará horrores levantarme." dijo, mirando algo invisible en su muñeca, mientras se alejaba de la rubia a paso rápido. La Enforcer, sintiéndose cansada del monólogo del As de Ases estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Nanoha.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. "Ya te lo dije, Fate-chan. No-pasa-nada _Nyahaha_."

Fate se detuvo en su camino, su mano todavía estirada, sus ojos abiertos. Temblando.

_..¿_Qué_?.._

_Fate!_

_Me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, Nyahaha_

"Nanoha…" Comenzó. Su mente volando entre recuerdos.

_Lo siento, Fate-chan, lo olvidé. Nyahaha_

_Creo que te dejaré la cocina a ti, Fate. Nyahaha_

"Tu…" Su corazón, eligiendo sus emociones..

_.. No pasa nada, Fate-chan. Nyahahaha_

"¡Tú…!" Y decidiendo la peor… la ira

…_Nyahahahaha…_

Los ojos de vino se oscurecieron al notar lo que sucedía.

La mente era la mejor manera de atravesar el corazón ¿no?

Sintiendo que sus piernas no resistirían el peso de su cuerpo, se irguió completamente, pero su cabeza se mantuvo gacha.

Esto era lo peor que Nanoha podría hacerle. La risa de la castaña era... era su tesoro, su felicidad. La misma risa que la salvó de su infancia, que la llevo a través de los años y que se aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Pero no esta vez.

No cuando estaba cargada de tristeza mal disimulada, de emociones reprimidas. No se supone que tenía que ser de esta manera. No así, jamás así. Millones de pensamientos recorrieron a Fate en pocos segundos, haciéndole olvidar completamente lo que inicialmente quería decir.

Y es que Nanoha no podía estar...

-"¿No pasa... nada?"

_..Mintiéndole…_

"¿Que no pasa nada? Repitió en un susurro, para luego subir la voz. "Dios, Nanoha! ¡¿Como puedes decir eso justo _ahora?_!

Pero esa pregunta, no esperó una respuesta.

"No puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado" – espetó, haciendo que la castaña rompiese su máscara por unos momentos. Y no la podían culpar, Fate, nunca fue una persona explosiva, siempre mantenía el temple tranquilo y sensato delante de todo. Siempre amable, sonriente… siempre tan... perfecta. "No puedes escapar de esta, no... no se como, pero no lo te permitiré.

La instructora no vaciló, después de todo, era su trabajo no hacerlo.

"¿Permitirme? No hay nada que tengas que permitirme Fate_-chan"_ Volvió a sonreír, lo que solo logró aumentar la reciente ira de la rubia. "Además, ¿que quieres que te diga? Nos veremos todos los días, hablaremos, nos reiremos, lo que siempre hacemos."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

Nanoha se dio el tiempo de pensar antes de contestar.

Y lo decidió.

Por nada del mundo iba a dejar a Fate entrever lo que sentía en esos momentos. El dolor era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir, lo que la vida le obligo a sobrellevar. No quería que su persona más importante supiera lo presionado que estaba su pecho, ni la sensación de ardor en su garganta y ojos.

Sabía que Fate se preocuparía, que haría cosas que tal vez en otra situación, ni habría pensado. Lo sabía, porque la conocía y por eso no quería preocuparla, ni obligarla a nada. Ya había pasado por esto antes, años atrás al momento de despertar de su accidente. Recordaba la mirada que su _mejor amiga_ le había dado al verla inmovilizada e _inútil_ en la cama. ¿Impotencia? ¿Cariño? ¿Preocupación?

_.. ¿Lástima?_

No quería volver a sentirlo.

No de nuevo.

_Nunca más._

Y por eso, siguió con el juego. "Claro que lo hago! Mou Fate_-chan_, escúchame cuando te hablo" – cerró sus ojos, dándose un aire reflexivo, escogiendo sus palabras. "Además…soy…"_ No digas eso. _"Tu mejor ami..."

_Slam!_

_Todo menos eso_

"¡¡Cállate!!"

Nanoha abrió sus ojos. "Fate_…ch…"_

_Y de nuevo._

"¡¡No lo digas!!"

La líder del Lighting respiraba agitadamente, su mano todavía alzada y palpitante al estrellarse contra el rostro de Nanoha. Luego de unos instantes, cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo y su cara, antes invadida por la furia, ahora era reemplazada con una leve sorpresa. Nunca, después de todo el incidente de las Jewel Seeds se había atrevido a levantar una mano contra Nanoha. Se había prometido dos cosas:

No lastimarla nunca, y protegerla siempre.

Pero la primera ya había sido rota, no habían excusas.

_Ni siquiera la culpabilidad le haría ponerlas._

Nanoha se sujetó su mejilla, aún shockeada y conciente del ardor que sentía en esos momentos. Giró su cabeza, para mirar a la Enforcer, quien mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja, su cabello tapándole los ojos, dándole un aspecto intimidador que nunca había visto. "Por qué…. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

La mirada de Fate volvió a incendiarse.

"¡Y todavía tienes el coraje de preguntarlo! ¡¡Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado!!" Apretó sus puños. "Tu... Tu..." Hesitó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, sin lograrlo, consiguiendo solo encender una mecha que tal vez…

_Nunca debió haberse prendido._

"¡¿Como puedes actuar tan fríamente después de esto?! ¿A esto le llamas amor, Nanoha?" Su mente se desconectó. "Ja, vaya amor barato. Si lo hubiera sabido… ¡¡jamás _me habría _enamorado!!

Nanoha se lo devolvió con todo lo que tenía.

Los cabellos rubios tapaban los ojos del rostro ladeado de Fate. Su cuerpo, visiblemente tenso, pero su respiración de alguna manera no era oída por su acompañante. El sector golpeado comenzó a cobrar un tinte rojizo que contrastaba con su naturaleza pálida. Pero no le importó.

Ni siquiera el silencio que las rodeaba hizo que volteara su mirada hacia Nanoha, haciendo que esta malinterpretara su silencio, de nuevo.

La castaña fue la primera en hablar. "Y tu me hablas de frialdad a mi, Fate?" sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no contenía nada.

Clavando su mirada en Fate, exigió respuestas. "Vamos, habla. ¿No te quejabas tanto? Por qué te quedas callada ahora?" Pero ella no le contestó. "¡¡Esto lo que querías!!" Su voz tembló. "¿Me querías llorando, Fate? ¿Querías que me destrozara al saber que no me amabas? ¡¿Eso?!" Y se quebró. "¡¡Ya lo tienes!! Entonces, por qué no me dices nada?!...¡¡Fate!!"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Nanoha cerró sus ojos, intentando retener la repentina sensación húmeda que los invadió. "No... no te entiendo. ¿Como se supone que quieres que reaccione?" continuó amargamente "P-Pensé que… que era la mejor solución. Si aparentaba que nada pasó, creí que tal vez nuestra amistad no cambiaría." Lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas. "Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, siempre lo has sabido. ¡Incluso más después de esto!" Más gotas se les unieron.

Acercándose lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus hombros, continuó, su voz apenas audible. "N-No entiendes lo horrible que sentiría el no poder volver a mirarte de cerca, reír y llorar contigo. E-El saber que siempre estarás para mí… Tú…" Sus maños echas puños, arrugando la ropa de la rubia. "¡¡Tu no sabes nada de esto!! Lo que se siente mirarte a la distancia, sabiendo que si cruzas la línea todo caerá. Me dices que no sé lo que es amor... pero tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es amistad como para reprochármelo!!

La castaña sabía que estaba hablando de más, sabía que aunque la rubia no la mirase, escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que escapaban de su boca. Pero la desesperación era más grande que ella. Prefería que la rubia le reclamase, la insultara si quería, pero que jamás se quedara callada. Así nunca podría saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la dueña de esos ojos vino. Aún conociéndola desde su infancia, habían cosas que continuaban siendo un misterio para ella, y a pesar de que sabía que todos tenían su privacidad, el dolor seguía ahí, sin querer irse.

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que todavía estas ahí._

Como si Fate hubiera leído su mente, movió su cabeza, quedando justo en frente de la de Nanoha, sus rostros separados por un mínimo espacio, hizo a la castaña contradecir y a la vez alegorar su apodo. _White Devil, el Demonio Blanco._

Gracias a la diferencia de altura, la Enforcer aprovechó para inclinarse lo suficiente para que sus labios tocaran la oreja de una sorprendida Nanoha, causándole escalofríos. "...Terminaste?"

Totalmente confundida, se separó rápidamente para poder ver a Fate a la cara. Nanoha se vio a si misma reflejada en los pozos sin fin que eran sus ojos, hasta que su imagen comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, siendo reemplazada por los parpados ajenos. "E-Eh?! ¿F-Fat… Mmhp!!"

Y la distancia que las separaba, desapareció.

Con sus ojos abiertos e inundados de lágrimas, la primera reacción de la castaña, fue apartarse, pero la repentina sensación calida que envolvió su cintura se lo impidió. Incapaz de responder de cualquier otro modo, sus brazos cayeron por sus costados, sin fuerza para levantarlos. Ya ni siquiera sabía, si de verdad quería levantarlos.

El contacto no duró demasiado, aunque para Nanoha, el tiempo se hizo eterno. Fate, sin abrir sus ojos aún, se separó lentamente y descanso su mejilla en la de su compañera, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas que no paraban de correr, empapándole el rostro. "Ni siquiera me habías dejado responderte como se debe, sabes?"

Apretando su agarre contra la castaña, Fate fue conciente de lo rápido que sus corazones latían. Y lo curioso era que, aunque estuvieran batiendo irregularmente, juntos, se encontraban en perfecta sincronización. Curveo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa triste al notar lo tensa que Nanoha se encontraba. Estaba nerviosa. Siempre se ponía de esa manera cuando lo estaba. "Lo siento, Nanoha… pero yo…"

Pero ella no quería escuchar.

¿Cómo iba a querer escuchar?

Creía que la rubia había entendido el motivo de su actitud, de sus miedos e inseguridades, de todo. Si no era así, ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué la abrazaba de esta manera? ¿Por capricho? ¿Creía que se sentiría mejor?

Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo del porque se confesó. Solo tenía vagas imágenes en su mente, de haber mirado a la rubia a los ojos, y luego, hechizada completamente, las palabras escaparon de su boca.

Era obvio que Fate no le correspondía. Que no la quería de la manera en que ella deseaba, y que probablemente nunca lo hiciera. Entonces, ¿Por que continuaba con todo esto? ¿Por que no la dejaba sola de una vez? ¿Por que hacía que su corazón latiera tan emocionado por sus palabras?

_¿Por qué se disculpaba?_

No estaba segura si de verdad quería saberlo. Después de todo, ella…

".. Te amo"

Nanoha se congeló. Su respiración ahogada en su garganta. Su mente en blanco.

..¿Que?..

"Te amo, Nanoha" escuchó de nuevo.

Imposible.

Eso era… imposible. No había manera de que hubiera oído bien. Ella no podía…

El incremento de la fuerza ejercida en su cintura, le recordó que aún estaba en los brazos de Fate. Entrando en desesperación, quiso alejarse lo más lejos posible de ella, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, incapaz de sincronizarse.

"Te amo tanto que duele" ¡_Entonces no lo hagas!_ gritó Nanoha, aunque de su boca no salió mas que un quejido a medio morir. "¿Y sabes porque duele, Nanoha?" Una pausa. "Duele porque nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara." Un temblor. "Ni siquiera podía _mirarte_ a la cara" Y Nanoha sintió dos golpecitos en su cuello, seguido de otro, y otro.

Jadeó en la sorpresa. Fate estaba… _llorando_?

Esto estaba mal. Muy mal. ¿Por qué lloraba?

Y entonces, lo recordó. _Te amo, Nanoha. Te amo tanto que duele._

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron desmesuradamente en el entendimiento. Ella dijo…. Fate dijo… Oh dios…

"Llevo tanto tiempo fingiendo que no me pasaba nada. Pero mirarte cada día... era demasiado. Me llevo mucho más tiempo admitírmelo a mi misma. Pensaba en... en lo hermoso que sería decírtelo. Pero luego imaginaba las consecuencias y el miedo me hacía esconderme y odiarme a mi misma. El que ama, teme, Nanoha. Prefería mantener nuestra amistad, no quería arruinarla con esto... no quería."

Aún con su voz temblando, continuó. "Cuando dijiste que me querías, creí estar soñando. Pero las dudas seguían allí. ¿Sería todo verdad? Y si lo fuera, ¿Cuánto duraría? Una relación puede romperse en cualquier momento, pero una amistad, _nuestra_ amistad podía ser eterna. Supongo que por eso me molestó tu actitud. Era como verme a mi misma todo el tiempo." Su boca dibujó una sonrisa. "Pensarás entonces, que no soy nadie para decirte algo. Y te diría que tienes razón, Nanoha. No soy nadie."

Sintiendo a la castaña intentar zafarse del abrazo, para probablemente interrumpirla, Fate se separó para poder mirarla. "Pero verte, también me hizo darme cuenta de lo patética que estaba siendo. De lo cobarde que había sido." Las esquinas de sus labios cayeron, al igual que las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, queriéndose llevar el dolor. "Por eso lo siento, Nanoha… Siento haber sido tan estúpida. Siento haberte echo llorar… todas esas cosas que dije, no tienes que perdonarlas si quieres, Nanoha. Solo... déjame estar así contigo un rato, no quiero nada más.

Regresando su rostro al cuello de la castaña, Fate dejó que los sollozos hablaran por ella.

Nanoha por su parte, solo podía pensar en lo dicho por la rubia. Sus miedos, desapareciendo uno por uno, aliviando la carga en su pecho, pero sus brazos seguían inmóviles. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Nanoha?_

"_No... no lo sé."_

_¿No lo sabes? ¿Y que se supone que sabes?_

"_Fate... Fate-chan dijo unas cosas. Muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero ella…_

_¿Ella qué?_

_Es que… y si no funciona? Hay mucho riesgo. _

_Y por eso vas a seguir dudando?. La chica dijo que te ama. Ese es el presente. ¿Que más quieres?_

"_¿Ella me ama?_

…_Ella.._

_Ella me ama."_

Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Nanoha encontró fuerza de sobra para envolver a Fate con sus brazos, queriéndose fundir con ella y no volver a separarse. Llorando, esta vez de felicidad, habló. "N-No tengo nada que perdonarte. De hecho, creo que debería ser al revés. Perdóname tú a mí por juzgarte. Y-Yo también tenía tanto miedo… pero ya no más, no más…

Aliviándose por los repetidos asentimientos de la rubia, la castaña apretó su agarre, sintiendo que cosas las cosas comenzaban a encajar de a poco, haciéndose cada vez más perfecto.

Todo estaba en orden en su mundo. Todo se sentía tan bien que creía estar flotando, ya ni siquiera le importaba si fuera real o no.

Sus brazos, enredados unos en los otros

Su calor, entrando directamente por su piel

No quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Nunca.

Después de un rato y teniendo la certeza de que su rostro no se encontraría tan mal, Fate decidió alejarse lo necesario para poder mirar los húmedos ojos de Nanoha y levantó una mano para retirar sus lágrimas. "No me gusta cuando lloras."

La castaña, dejando la vitalidad llenar su cuerpo de a poco, quiso aligerar el ambiente, esta vez, _sí_ obteniendo resultado. "¿No te gusta cuando lloro? ¿O no te gusta mi cara después de que lo hago?

La Enforcer se hizo la pensativa por un momento. "Uhm… ambos." Riéndose del puchero infantil en la cara de _su_ Nanoha agregó. "Pero, sabes? Me gusta ver el arcoiris que son tus ojos después de eso." Rió aún más al ver la cara sonrojada de su compañera. Adoraba verla así. Y adoraba que fuera ella quien lo provocara.

Pero Nanoha, ignorante de eso, quiso venganza. "No sabía que Fate-chan fuera tan romántica."

La frase tuvo el efecto esperado, las mejillas de la rubia enrojecieron tanto como sus ojos. Aún así quiso mantener su postura. "La experiencia hace maravillas" alardeó. No sabía de qué, pero lo hizo.

"Mou, Fate-chan." Quiso separarse y hacerle la ofendida, pero la mirada – y el sonrojo.- que Fate le estaba dando ahora, le hizo quedarse quieta.

"No te enfades. S-Si quieres… si tú quieres seré solo _tú_ romántica." Una nueva gama de rojo.

El corazón de Nanoha se derritió, y su cerebro se fue con él. Todavía en su estado delirante, quiso seguir el juego. "Te tomare la palabra, no te vayas arrepentir" soltó, obteniendo un murmullo inteligible que la hizo reír. "Te amo, Fate. Mucho, de los muchos entre todos los muchos."

Uniéndose al silencio de nuevo, Nanoha utilizo ese tiempo para pensar en lo acontecido, cada segundo que pasaba ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Hasta que una idea – Oh, gran idea.- se le vino a la mente, haciéndole separarse abruptamente de la rubia, quien la miró interrogante.

"Fate-chan"

"Mmh?"

"Dime la verdad" Soltó lo más seria que pudo, intrigando más la rubia. "Yo…"

"Tú..?"

"No estoy muerta todavía, cierto?"

Fate rió nerviosa, ocultando el hecho de que ella también pensó lo mismo,. "Por supuesto que no, no lo permitiría."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad." Aseguró

"No me estás mintiendo?"

"Como crees. Le tengo el suficiente miedo a Starlight Breaker como para mentirte."

No siendo la respuesta que esperaba, Nanoha puso mala cara. "Mou, entonces no me hagas usarlo."

"Claro que no lo haré, mi vida es más…" no pudo continuar. La sensación de cálidos labios en los suyos se lo impidió. Relajándose, llevó una de sus manos al cuello de la castaña y respondió todo lo que aire se lo permitió, para luego separarse solo unos centímetros.

"Mejor... mantente en silencio" susurró Nanoha, para volverla a besar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por el resto de la noche.

* * *

**N/A:** Err… Hola?

Mi primer fic. O bueno, no primero, debo admitir que había escrito cosas antes, pero nunca las terminaba, solo eran maneras de fuera-estrés. Así que supongo que este entra en aquella categoría.

La idea me vino en la madrugada de la semana pasada, en esos momentos donde la música, la oscuridad y aquello llamado inspiración hacen su parte en la vida. Escribí un tanto en ese entonces, para sacar la frustración y luego lo dejé, pero por algún motivo me dije que _debía_ terminar algo por una vez. Y la madrugada de hoy, lo terminé

Sinceramente, no creo que sea bueno. Lo releí y no me hizo mucha gracia, le falta mucho u.u. Perdón si quedo muy OOC, pero el momento lo ameritaba.

En fin, veo que me alargo mucho y no los aburro más de lo que ya estaban.

Nos vemos –quizás- en alguna otra historia.

Adeu!

Tomatazos, criticas, ardillas (?), lechugas tal vez, en GO!

; Liitha


End file.
